Secret Love & doubtful
by Ashtray.Hearts2
Summary: Ella lo ama en secreto, El..¡Es un despistado! "Porque no le haz dicho?" "No quiero perderlo"¿Podra la Hyuga ganarse el corazon del rubio? Sorpresas y mas sorpresas. Mi primera historia publicada u.u darme una oportunidad :I
1. 1 Deseos Ocultos

**Los personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen a mi , Todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto :D**

**Espero y me preste un ratito a Gaara-kun ^^ ejem..**

**Pero la trama es una de las muchas locuras de mi mente :D**

_Espero y les gute, mi primera Historia Publicada Aqui, (wii)_

* * *

**SI TAN SOLO SUPIERAS.**

_Capitulo 1: Deseos Ocultos_

___ _ __ _ ___

_Cuando el estaba cerca, me escondía a lo lejos, siempre lo espiaba, _

_Siempre soñaba con el , que estábamos juntos, _

_Y siempre añoraba de que se interesara en mi._

_Pero el ni siquiera me notaba…_

__ _ __ __ _ __

**H**abía algo en el que me encantaba, no se si serian sus ojos azules llenos de vida, o su sonrisa sincera y pura; Siempre que lo veía, un sonrojo inevitable se apoderaba de mi rostro, y una sensación me recorría completamente mi ser, como una descarga eléctrica, como mariposas en el estomago..

Siempre evitaba que su mirada topara con la mía,_Pero porque?_ Si eso era lo que mas deseaba, si lo que mas quería era que se diera cuenta de que existo, de que yo estaba ahí, de que me notara, de que me considerara una buena kunoichi, que supiera que eh mejorado.

Solo fui una compañera mas para el, Kiba-kun decía que era un despistado y que por eso no se daba cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia el, Shino no decía nada, pero Kurenai-sensei decía que le diera tiempo, que el seguía pensando como un niño, que el no pensaba en ese tipo de cosas. Pero no era verdad.

Yo sabia que se equivocaba, el quería a Sakura-chan, el la quería y la protegía, intentaba lo mismo que yo con el, intentaba que Sakura-chan lo considerara un muchacho fuerte, inteligente y varonil, pero ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke-san.

Pero no se rendía, quería su reconocimiento y su valoración, pero sobre todo su amor

Recuerdo que en los exámenes Chunnin, me dirigí a el por primera vez, Talves no claramente le exprese la admiración que tenia hacia el, con solo verlo y escuchar que me daba ánimos para seguir en el enfrentamiento con mi hermano, me hizo enfrentarme a alguien mucho mas fuerte que yo y que me odiaba tanto, y ese era mi hermano. Y pelee por el, pero sin victoria alguna.

Fue la primera vez en que mi timidez no me rigió. Fue el primer paso para abrir mi ser y sentirme segura de mi misma.

Estar junto a ti fue un sueño anhelado, Pero la forma en la que yo deseaba nunca se cumplió. No tenias ojos para mi, solo soy una compañera mas de tu generación, tu nunca olvidaras a Sakura-chan.

__ _ __ __ _ __

Ahora estoy recuperándome de un ataque feroz, tan bestial e Inhumano casi mortal.

Fui capaz de dar la vida por Naruto-kun, y no me arrepiento, mi sensei y compañeros me exigieron el porque, y yo sin titubeos conteste con la verdad, que _lo amo_. Que te amo naruto.

Al igual que dije cuando ese akatsuki estaba apunto de matarlo, cuando yo lo estaba protegiendo.

_"porque te amo..."_

No podía permitir que el amor de mi vida, muriera sin cumplir sus sueños, el llegaría a ser hokage, como siempre lo soñó desde pequeño, **NO** podía permitir que el muriera, no sin antes confesar mi amor por el. El nunca fue feliz, y si yo no puedo darle lo que el quiere, entonces alguien mas lo hará, talves Sakura-chan.

Mi control, mis temores se esfumaron, mis sentimientos por el me hicieron actuar sin pensar.

Hoy, me siento en paz, me siento libre de todo

Me siento libre de aquel tormento, de ocultarme siempre, de que mis sentimientos fueran ocultados.

Eh cambiado, ahora soy una kunoichi valiente y decidida a mejorar.

_Naruto-kun… _

No lo eh visto, y la ansiedad me carcome por dentro, ¿que pensara después de mi confesión?

_"Toc Toc"_

Volteo hacia la unica puerta de la habitacion, de pronto esta se abre dejando ver el rostro de Sakura-chan.

-Tienes vivistas Hinata-chan- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Eh?- talves sea mi sensei y mi equipo

Y entonces Sakura salió, dejando la puerta un poco abierta, y entonces la duda paralizaba mis movimientos, mientras mi corazón latía tan fuerte por cada segundo que pasaba, me temblaban mis manos, y no pude sentir el deseo de que quien me visitaba era Naruto-kun.

Y por cada segundo me negaba a mis deseos.

_"porque me hago ilusiones?"_

_"Si el quiere a sakura-chan"_

_"Si tan solo yo fuera… si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad para…"_

-hinata, ¡que gusto ver que te recuperaste!- se oyó después de un silencio una voz eufórica desde la puerta.

Y de nuevo ese sonrojo que tanto odiaba cuando sentía su presencia, su voz era la misma y estaba bien, era el…mi amado.

_-Naruto-kun…_


	2. 2 Dime el porque

-En verdad Hinata Hubieras visto ¡Toda la gente me aplaudía y me felicitaba! Después de tanto tiempo dattebayo- exclamaba el rubio mientras brincaba por la habitación.

-Me alegro por ti Naruto-kun- dijo la Hyuga regalándole una linda pero pequeña sonrisa

Y entonces el rubio para en seco, mirándola y examinando su rostro. Al notar esto Hinata buscaba evitar su mirada y jugueteaba con sus dedos.

El ojiazul se acerco a ella rápidamente y se puso a un lado de la cama, ella tuvo que alzar la mirada para ver el rostro del rubio, y lo vio, Tenia un semblante serio, y eso le preocupo a Hinata.

_Gracias Hinata- dijo Naruto después de un silencio incomodo, Algo apenado.

_Nan-ni?- Pronuncio una hinata nerviosa

-Si! Por creer en mi, y por arriesgarte por mi-

_Yo na-ruto-kun… no pa-asa nada- tartamudeo

_No Hinata, claro que si pasa, casi das la vida por mí,¡¡Casi mueres!!- Exclamo Naruto- Porque Hinata? Porque me protegiste sabiendo que no podías hacer nada?

_Y-o Na-aruto-kun, yo solo… no po-dia quedarme sent-ada y vien-do como caí-as, no podía

_Pero porque Hinata?!!!

__ _ __ _ __

Detrás de la puerta cierta pelirosa (Y supongo que unica) escucho parte de lo que gritaba Naruto.

_"Naruto eres un idiota, si supieras lo que ella siente por ti"_

No podía creer la ignorancia de su compañero, el venció al Akatsuki que destruyo casi toda la villa, controlo al kyubi, venció a Gaara y a muchos mas villanos, pero no se podía dar cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata?

Y entonces no pudo evitar pensar en el único amor que ah tenido, talves no correspondido, pero "eso" la hacia feliz mientras soñaba.

_"Sasuke, en verdad habrá cambiado tanto? AH! Supongo que ni se acuerda de mí. "_

Y entonces el foquito se encendió:

_"Talves Hinata necesite una pequeña ayudadita"_

Y entonces la pelirosa pensaba en un plan para que por fin Naruto se diera cuenta de lo que Hinata sentía por el. Naruto merecía ser feliz e Hinata también. Y ella seria como un Cupido rosa, linda adorable y...

-Sakura que son esos gritos?- dijo una voz autoritaria

-Shizune-chan!!- fue una gran sorpresa ver a la ninja-medico aquí, si ella estaba también lastimada- Naruto esta con Hinata, están platicando ya sabes..- dijo Sakura para tranquilizar a la morena

-Sabes bien que Tsunade-sama esta recuperándose, tenemos que encargarnos de la situación nosotras, y no es bueno que Naruto siendo como es, este con Hinata- dijo Shizune mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Hinata y Naruto.

-Y porque no? Que hay de mal en Hinata?- pregunto la pelirosa

-Nada malo, solo que ella se esta recuperando, y puede tener una baja de presión con Naruto, o un desmayo, algo común entre ellos

_"Todo mundo lo sabe, menos tu Naruto"_

___ _ __ _ ___

_Hinata por favor contesta, sabes que si no estuvieras aquí yo estuviera destrozado, quiero saber el motivo, quiero agradecerte por creer en mi.- decía el rubio un poco desesperado

-Naruto-kun lo hice por que…

_"Tienes que decírselo de una vez, tu lo quieres LUCHA POR EL!!"_

una voz en su interior le decía eso, le reclamaba y le ordenaba a gritos que lo hiciera, pero en la realidad no podía ni siquiera observarlo, porque los desmayos no suceden cuando se necesitan?

-Lo h-ice porque- levanto la mirada para observar su rostro, estaba serio, no iba a salir tan fácil de aquella situación.

Como si fuera muy fácil, ni siquiera se que piensa de mí, o si le agrado, si yo fuera otra le hubiera dicho de una vez por todas, pero no era algo muy bien visto hacerlo talves seria descarado decirle, no espera es más gritarle en su cara que:

_"Hola Naruto-kun ¿Como va tu día de hoy?, quería decirte que desde ya hace tiempo, eh estado observándote, eres muy apuesto, lindo, eres muy fuerte y habilidoso, talves algo ignorante pero eres un buen ninja, Me gustas Naruto-kun, desde hace mucho tiempo, desde antes d elos exámenes Chunnin, Me gustas por eso te protegí a costa de mi vida, Ahora ya lo sabes y siempre soñé que tu me querías, Porque yo te quiero Naruto-kun , eres mi primer y único amor Talves podamos tener una cita en el Ichiraku, ¿que te parece?¿Quieres tener alguna relación conmigo?"_

Talves podría sobornarlo con lo del Ichiraku una magnifica noche, pero ella no era así, Ella **NUNCA** usaría algo así para llamar la atención de el, Si la quiere en verdad el se acercara y buscara algo con ella.

-Entonces Hinata?

-Lo hi-ce por-que Tu… por-que Tu...- vamos díselo Hinata ¡Vamos!- Naruto TU!…

-TU!!! QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ????- Pregunto un furioso Kiba, interrumpiendo la tan esperada confesión de Hinata

-NO ME GRITES, NO ESTOY HACIENDO NADA MALO!!!- vaya los 2 eran casi iguales

-Cállense ya! Naruto, Kiba este es un HOSPITAL- Regaño Shizune- hay gente en mal estado, y ustedes gritando a todo pulmón en la habitación de... ¡Hinata!- Shizune la busco con la mirada y ahí estaba sobre el piso e inconsciente

_-¡Hinata!_


	3. 3 Cambios, Secretos & Un Nuevo Amor

Bueno, aquí esta el otro capitulo, espero que les guste estuve toda la noche reuniendo ideas sobre que escribir, y salió esto: D Aventuras amores, pasiones, et etc hehe.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes** NO** son mios ._. (Snif*) Malamente T.T

Esta historia fue echa con el fin de entretenerlos y de que se emocionen de vez en cuando con las locuras de esta historia (Que son muchas xD)

**Buena lectura!!** :3

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Cambios, Secretos & Un Nuevo Amor**

Después de que Shizune haya encontrado a Hinata en el suelo, se puso furiosa y corrió a todos de ahí, Naruto salió huyendo al ver a Sakura tan enojada, y aunque esta misma recibió un sermón por parte de Shizune de que la responsabilidad esto… de que el hospital bla bla bla, Kiba volvió al día siguiente para llevarse a Hinata a la mansión Hyuga.

-Hinata-chan te encuentras mejor? Si quieres le digo a tu padre que necesitas quedarte un tiempo más aquí- decía Kiba preocupado

-No pasa nada Kiba-kun solo fue un desmayo, Shizune-san hizo que me recuperara mas pronto de lo normal- decía la hyuga mientras se ponía el suéter.

-Ese Naruto nada mas trae problemas- decía furioso Kiba

-Naruto-kun no hizo nada malo

-Pero el estaba presionándote, cuando llegue estabas bañada en sudor y te veías muy nerviosa, sabes que ese tipo de reacciones no hace muy bien a tu salud

-No culpes a Naruto-kun, solo me puse nerviosa

-si creo saber porque- murmuro Kiba- Y que te estaba preguntando Hinata?

-eh? Me pregunt-aba bueno, no me preguntaba na-da solo me agrade-cia por proteger-lo es-e día- Obviamente mentía la morena, sabia cual seria la reacción de Kiba-kun, y sabia que el era capaz de decir lo que la hyuga sentía sobre Naruto.

-Es mejor que te alejes un poco de el no crees? Tan solo mientras te recuperes Hinata- decía Kiba

-El tiene razón Hinata-sama -decía llegando Neji

-Neji-niisan!!- fue una sorpresa para Hianta ver a su primo hay, seguro tendría que soportar un GRAN regaño de el, pero sobre todo de su padre.

-Sabemos lo que naruto provoca en ti, y por ese motivo queremos que te alejes de el por un tiempo, por tu salud, pero sobre todo, por ordenes de tu padre

-otousan?! el lo ordeno?- vaya eso no lo esperaba

-Si, y vine personalmente para llevarte a casa

-Hai, Kiba-kun vienes con nosotros?- decía Hinata despertando a Kiba de sus pensamientos

-Ah, claro Hinata-chan

-Andando..- ornedo Neji, yéndose de la habitación

___ __ ___ __ ____

**En los adentros del bosque:**

Caminaba de un lado para otro, pensaba en miles de cosas, cada una pasando por su mente a una velocidad inimaginable, había acabado de entrenar y ahora se estaba encargando de idear un plan, bueno mas que un plan.

Ichiraku, seria el lugar mas indicado no?- se preguntaba la ojiverde

_Claro, al baka de Naruto le encanta ese lugar, pero y si luego no pone mucha atención en Hinata por estar comiendo como loco?_- decía la InnerSakura

Mmm… esto va a estar difícil que sitio además del Ichiraku le gusta a Naruto?

-Se que estas ideando algo frente de marquesina- dijo una voz femenina- Anda dime que vas a hacer ahora?

La pelirosa volteo, ahí estaba, aquella muchacha que antes era su enemiga por el amor de Sasuke, Ino Yamanaka.

-Ino-cerda…- susurro Sakura

_talves ella sea de ayuda no lo crees?_- dijo la InnerSakura

_Tienes razón, mucha razón.._

**___ __ ___ __ ____**

-Ya llegue!!- dijo una voz femenina

-Ahí viene la zorra- dijo Siguetsu mientras le daba mas filo a su espada Kubiriki (antes de Zabuza)

-No digas eso de Karin-chan- dijo un calmado Jūgo mientras observaba un hormiguero (N.A : No se me ocurrió algo mas, pero Juugo NO es un retrasado mental)

-Hola Sasuke-kun, Jūgo-kun- decía Karin con una sonrisilla

-Y yo que?- pregunto Siguetsu

-Si, TU que- decía Karin haciendo que Siguetsu se pusiera furioso

-Lo trajiste?- dijo directamente Sasuke

-Claro Sasuke- dijo la pelirroja mientras le tendía un pergamino al Uchiha

Desde que Jūgo le había salvado de morir se volvió mas gentil con el, siempre que llegaba le saludaba y al menos hablaba un poco con el. Claro sin hacer de menos al Uchiha. Pero Karin no había cambiado de forma de ser, cuando llego y saludo a Sasuke se sentó a un lado d el subiéndole una pierna.

-Bien, esto es de mucha utilidad falta conseguir el otro pergamino que esta en Konoha

-vamos a ir haya?- pregunto Siguetsu

-Vamos a Konoha…-dijo decidido el moreno

**___ __ ___ __ ____**

Vaya Sakura, no pensaba que quisieras ayudar a Hinata con Naruto, después de que se fue sasuke, pensé que tenias algo con el

-El es solo mi amigo, le admiro y le agradezco de que nos haya salvado a todos, tu sabes que desde que se fue Sasuke, sentí un peso menos, y me convertí en lo que ahora soy.

-Maduraste, todas y todos maduramos- dijo Ino

-Además después de ver lo que Hinata hizo por Naruto, me di cuenta de que lo quiere de verdad, y yo pienso darle una pequeña ayudadita

-pues yo me uno entonces ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

-Pues veras…- y luego la pelirosa le empezó a contar de su plan

**___ __ ___ __ ____**

-Hay muchos daños en escuelas, Hospitales, y en la parte central de Konoha- decía Yamato- Va a ser un duro trabajo-

-Si sigues observando no va a ser tan rápido como dices- decía Anko

-Que ruda..- decía llegando Kakashi

-Yamato!!!, tu tocaste como mi pareja- dijo un hombre

-QUEEEE?- exclamo Yamato

-Anda, no te quedes parado, vamos a ejercitarnos ¡¡Que la llama de la juventud espera llegar a ser eterna!!! Woo!- decía energéticamente Gai mientras hacia unas sentadillas

-Hoy no es mi día de suerte- dijo Yamato

-Andando!!- corrió el de verde

-Vaya…- suspiro Kakashi -Me eh enterado que serás la madrina del hijo de Kurenai ¿no es así?

-Quien viera al gran Kakashi siguiendo cotilleos de los demás- decía anko

-Eso no es nada que tal si la gente supiera que La gran y hermosa Anko Mitarashi sostiene un romance con Kakashi Hatake?- dijo el peli plateado mientras se le acercaba a Anko

-Seria el fin del mundo…- y sello sus labios con los de el.

**___ __ ___ __ ____**

Había acabado de estar con Ino, Era un atardecer hermoso, con el sol tan grande detrás de la montaña donde estaban esculpidas las caras de los hokages.

_Ino va a ser de muy buena ayuda, mañana tengo que preparar todo._.- pensaba la Haruno

De pronto un ruido cercano la saco de sus pensamientos, entonces volteo de donde surgía el ruido, pero si era Lee… en patines?

-Lee que gusto!! Que haces?- pregunto Sakura, entonces Lee se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad muy contento y un poco sonrojado

-Sakura-chan Sakura-chan!!! Que bueno encontrarte por acaaaaaaaaaa-

Todo lo sucedido después del saludo de lee paso en cámara lenta, bueno solo para Sakura:

Lee no pudo detenerse iba a chocar con sakura quien no se movía y ni apartaba los ojos de el, Y entonces le choque paso, la embistió con fuerza cayendo al suelo, Lee trato de protegerla abrazándola, y cayeron quietas por segundos

-Vaya frentesota, quien te viera con tu nueva conquista- dijo Ino mientras llevaba un florero

Sakura despertó del shock "masivo" que tuvo y se encontró con el rostro rojísimo de Rock lee

-Lee?- hablo por fin Sakura

-Etto…yo Sakura-chan Lo siento, no pude detenerme, lo siento, no vuelve a pasar- dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente de Sakura

-Claro…

-Yo… em voy.. Adiós…- y se fue rápidamente dejando Sakura tirada. Ya después de estar muy lejos de ahí se acordó

"Que tonto soy!!! La deje en el suelo, que ah de pensar en mi? Soy un idiota idiota idiota!!"

-SOY UN IDIOTA!!- Grito mientras recordaba el rostro de Sakura tan cerca del suyo- Sakura-chan si tu fueras mi novia…

**___ __ ___ __ ____**

-Sasuke-kun no crees que ya es hora de que me des mi recompensa- decía pícaramente Karin

-No molestes Karin, será otro día

-Pero tu dijiste que hoy seria, no seas así Sasuke

-Basta…

-Al menos un anticipo, anda, por favor, me lo merezco, si yo no hubiera traído ese pergamino, no tuvieras la primera parte de la..

-Cállate! No te permito hablar de lo que esconde esos pergaminos y te doy tu anticipo pero cállate con eso..-

-Bien…

**___ __ ___ __ ____**

Ya estas lista Temari?- decía uno de los hermanos de ella

-Ya voy Kankuro, estaba guardando unos regalos para mis amigos de Konoha

-Y de esos amigos esta ese Nara?- "_vaya hay algo con el"_

-Claro, porque no- pregunto temari

-Olvídalo, Vamos Gaara nos esta esperando

-Directo a Konoha!- exclamo Temari

**

* * *

**

**_Fiu*_ (se quita el sudor de la frente)**

**Que escondido se lo tenían Anko y Kakashi verdad? haha, Ahora estoy pensando en:**

**¿Quien será la pareja de gaara? :O (no puedo dejar a nuestro querido Gaara con cualquier mujerzuela :P ni soltero no no no hehe)**

**Por favor déjenme opciones**

**Ino? Tenten? Sakura? Matsuri? O TEMARI? AAAAH! OC?**

"_Las cosas cambian según los corazones sinceros"_

**Tanta cosa no? Hehe, gracias por sus reviews, tratare de que los capítulos sean mas largos, y con mas "toque" Gracias, Gracias y que pasen un buen día**


	4. 4 Konoha y el pasado de Gai

**Konichawa!!^^**

Perdonen la tardanza ya al final explico lo que paso u.u Espero y disfruten el capitulo, aunque a mi no me convenció del todo u.u Pero en este capitulo se explica la situación en la que esta Konoha.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son del maestro M.K (Gaara-kuuun T.T)

_¡Buena Lectura!_

Capitulo 4. El presente de Konoha y el pasado de Gai

_Konoha se había recuperado del reciente ataque a la villa, gracias a la hokage y a los ninjas de la misma; Pareciera que el ataque no fue hace unos dias pues con el apoyo de todos los habitantes de Konoha había sido reconstruida por completo, La hokage tuvo un papel muy especial ese día junto al héroe de Konoha: Naruto._

_La vida de todos en Konoha iba tan normal como antes del ataque de aquel akatsuki, quien fue vencido por Naruto, dejando una destruida Konoha. Cada quien había retomado su vida, siguiendo en labores y actividades diarias._

_Ahora la Hokage estaba recuperándose, aquel día había gastado todo su chackra y energía (sin contar con su resistencia física) por proteger a los aldeanos. El puesto de Hokage aun seguía en sus manos aunque los ancianos querían un sustituto, pero los demás del consejo se negaron._

_Todo seguiría como siempre…. O talves no_

___ _ ___ _ ___ _ ___ _ ___

**En el hospital:**

Se encontraba Shizune en una habitación acomodando unos medicamentos que habían llegado del país del agua. Todo el hospital sabía que ella había estado al pendiente de todas las instalaciones por la Hokage. Sakura estaba siempre junto a ella como su mano derecha, sacando adelante todo lo que la hokage hizo.

-Shizune-san, Tsunade-sama acaba de despertar la esta llamando- decía un exasperado ninja-medico

-Tsunade-sama...-no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, después de mucho tiempo su maestra y amiga acaba de despertar, salió corriendo por los pasillos del hospital hacia ella- gracias…

____ _ ___ _ ___ _ ___ _ ____

Toda Konoha ya la estaba pasando bien, después de todo pero...

Por otro lado una persona no la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos:

-¡¡Vamos Yamato aun somos unos frescos jóvenes!!Woo tengo 30 pero me siento como un tierno adolescente alocado con la llama de la juventud invadiendo mi cuerpo ¡¡Se siente tan bien!!- decía mientras bailaba la macarena

-No voy a bailar eso ¡Eres un loco!- decía Yamato mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol

-Pero no es baile ¡¡Es un calentamiento!!- exclamaba Gai mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas- si o no lo hago como Shakira eh?

-Kyaaaa!!!!- Grito Yamato -_Ahora entiendo a sus alumnos, que pesadilla_

-¿Que? ¿Que pasa?- decía inocentemente Gai

-Me largo…- decía Yamato mientras trataba de huir

-Pero ¿porque? ¿Que pasa? Aun ahí trabajo que hacer...

Kakashi y Anko llevaban poco tiempo juntos, Cupido los había flechado en una misión en el país de la roca; Kakashi la adoraba aunque fuera un poco ruda (^u^) siempre le llevaba dangos que Anko devoraba alegremente, Vaya si eran una linda pareja.

Ambos decidieron ocultarlo por un tiempo para atar unos cabos sueltos.

-Y adonde vas Anko?- pregunto Kurenai

-Etto…

-Y bien? Que Pasa?

-No quiero que le digas nada a nadie, pero no puedo mentirte, confió en ti Kurenai- dijo cabizbaja Anko.

-Que pasa? Estas embarazada? Es Iruka? Yamato? Gai?... KAKASHI?- se exalto y demasiado

-KYAAA! Porque.. Porque dices eso?-se puso nerviosa, acaso Kurenai sabia algo?

-Era una broma querida, Ya bien dime…

-Off- suspiro anko- Bueno Kurenai… yo desde hace tiempo…estoy saliendo con alguien

-Ah! Que bien Anko, si yo te había dicho que te hacia falta algo asi ¿y quien es el afortunado?

-el… es…Kakashi- dijo en un susurro tan bajo que Kurenai no escucho

-Quien es? No te escuche Anko- dijo Kurenai

-eh? Ah! ok..-vamos Anko llénate de valor, no puede ser que te avergüences de el, no es eso pero porque no puedo decirlo, ya, ya ¡YA! A la cuenta de 1…2…3!- Kakashi!!!

-Kakashi? KAKASHI???!!!

___ _ ___ _ ___ _ ___ _ ___

-Vamos Yamato, estamos descansando... deja de tiritar- dijo Gai

-No-o no quier-ro- ahí estaba Yamato en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas sin despegar un ojo.

-¿Que? Acaso no te gusto como hice el paso de la vida loca? Pero si Lee me dijo que estaba Perfecto…

-Calla! Calla!! Eso me aterroriza- tembló Yamato.

-ah- suspiro Gai- te contare un aventura que tuve hace mucho tiempo, ayer se la conté a mi alumno Lee, porque su llama de juventud estaba muy extinguida… hay el amor (Ojos soñadores ej. *u*)

-eh?- vaya pero si Gai se había ganado su curiosidad.

-Esta Historia trata del mejor momento de mi vida, trata de la historia en la que descubrí mi camino ninja, del día en que conocí el amor:

…

_Fue hace 12 años, yo era un Shinobi guapo fuerte e inteligente _**¡¡TODOS ME ADMIRABAN!!**_ Las niñas gritaban cuando veían mi tan bien diseñada vestimenta además de mi rostro tan varonil. Me habían encargado una misión para escoltar a unas dulces damitas, ambas eran tan lindas, una se llamaba Hana y la otra se llamaba Karin. No tenían ningún parecido salvo a uno: sus ojos hermosos y brillantes, parecían unas piedras hermosas, unos jades puros._

_Me enamore de una de ellas, fue Hana tan inocente y tímida una dulzura de niña (Cara de Maito:*u*) (Cara de Yamato: O.o) Pero me di cuenta y muy tarde que Karin era una niña mala, muy soberbia y calculadora, ya llevábamos 3 dias de viaje, mi equipo, las dos hermanas y yo estábamos en una Cascada, donde pasaríamos la noche._

_Ese día me encontré con Hana, y nos dimos nuestro primer beso y le confesé que ella me gustaba, los siguientes dias fueron divinos aunque yo veía que algo le preocupaba, asi que llegando ya a su villa, Karin me dijo que iban ahí para que Hana se casara con el hijo del señor feudal._

_No quería creerlo, pero fue tan rápida mi impresión y actuaba sin pensar, decidí no acercarme a Hana, la evitaba a toda costa, pero cuando llegamos yo estaba sentado en uno de los jardines y de pronto llega ella llorando y me reclamo en lagrimas que porque la evadía._

_Asi que le di mi respuesta, aquello que me dijo Karin eran pura mentiras, quien se iba a casar era Karin no ella, la vida volvió a mi, y la abrace muy fuerte, pero llego su padre quien la aparto de mi, me dijo que si la quería para que fuera mi esposa, tendría que ser algo mas que un simple ninja con banda, tenia que ser mas que un héroe. Se fue con su padre, sin una despedida…_

_Sabia que yo no era capaz de cumplir las expectativas de su padre con mis conocimientos y capacidades, era un fracaso…_

_Regrese a Konoha y tuve una charla con mi maestro, le conté lo que había pasado aquellos dias y el me dio la respuesta que no esperaba:_

"**Gai, siempre te dije desde que estabas en la academia... Que si quieres algo con todo tu ser lucha por el, no te rindas hasta el final"**

_Y entonces entrene más que nadie, de día y de noche para tener lo que tanto anhelaba: Hana…_

-Como ves Yamato? Yamato!- dejo de soñar Gai

-Que linda Historia, aunque supongo que Hana ya estará casada con alguien

-Wft?- se atraganto Gai.

___ _ ___ _ ___ _ ___ _ ___

_Hasta Aquí…_

Uff, se que es poco y no tan emocionante (a mi casi no me gusto) Pero supongo que este capitulo aclara la situación que pasa la villa (sin relación a lo que pasa en verdad en la manga)

Emm… ya me había tardado jeje, pero hubo unas cosas que no me dejaron u.u

Una de ellas es que mi mascotita murió y se siente muy feo (snif) además de asuntillos familiares y laborales (sin contar que ando muy decaída sentimentalmente, snif)

Pero para remediar esto, subo capitulo el Sábado (a mas tardar el domingo) Muy completo y con un momento divino entre una parejita ¿Quiénes serán?

Gracias por Reviews: D ya voy contestando ^^


	5. 5 Como Romeo y Julieta

**Konichawa ^^!!**

_Como les prometí:D ¡Acá les traigo el capitulo 5!_

_Mas peleas, mas dudas, mas galanes, mas amores BUENO DE TODO…_

_N.A: Espero y me envíen sus reviews para ver dudas, quejas, notas, correcciones, y demás cosillas_

_Y sin echar mas rollo… ¡Buena lectura!_

_Bueno y ya saben :_ **NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, TODOS SON DE LA MAGNIFICA OBRA DE M.K**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Como Romeo y Julieta**

Kurenai estaba mas que impresionada con lo que Anko le había contado, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Anko tuviera una relación con alguien –sabiendo como era- pero lo que nunca hubiera pensado es que ella salía con Kakashi Hatake; Los 2 eran polos opuestos DEMASIADO diferentes, y de nuevo la duda la invadía al punto de ahogarla con su confusión y curiosidad

¿Cómo surgió la relación? ¡¡¿Como?!!

"Ya estas mejor Kurenai?"- vaya pero si la noticia no le había caído muy bien a la pelinegra-"_si esta fue su reacción ya me imagino la de los demás_" pensó tristemente Anko.

"si, ya estoy mejor"- Aun le quedaba aquel ardor en la garganta –después de que Anko le había dicho "eso" se había atragantado con el café (que no estaba muy que digamos tibio) Ahora después de tener la horrible experiencia nunca volvería a tomar café-"Creo que estoy soñando o esta es una broma ¿Cómo ustedes 2 están juntos?- pregunto Kurenai

"Pues… ya sabes…que a veces eh? pasa…sin ni siquiera pensarlo"- Anko hablaba con cierta timidez y con un notable sonrojo, siempre se había mostrado como una chica ruda y despreocupada, pero al hablar de lo que sentía por un hombre -es decir Kakashi- se comportaba de manera muy distinta

"Si lo se, ¿pero cuando sucedió? ¿COMO?"- termino exclamando

"Recuerdas que me mandaron a una misión al país de la roca?"- Kurenai asintió-"Estuvimos juntos por mas de una semana, y de ahí… nos gustamos..."- termino diciendo mas nerviosa que antes

"Mmm…ya veo"- dijo Kurenai como si estuviera analizando la respuesta de Anko y rápidamente hablo-"y que piensa de esto Kakashi? ¿Como te trata? Jeje nunca me eh imaginado a un Kakashi apasionado con su novia"- dijo "sin malas" intenciones la pelinegra

"¡¡No digas eso!!- exclamo nerviosa-"Me pone nerviosa"-susurro al final.

"Eh? Bueno cambiando de tema ¿Por qué lo están ocultando?"

"Además de que queremos conocernos un poco mas –pensó-… ¡¡Mira como tomaste tu la noticia imagínate a los demás!!"- decía exaltada

"Anko, eso mismo pensaba yo cuando empecé a salir con Asuma… sentía lo mismo, Pero aprendí algo ¿Qué importa lo que la gente diga? Si a la gente nunca se le puede tener contenta"- dijo demasiado seria Kurenai. "Piensa en eso querida, ya veras que todo va a salir bien"

"Esta bien, gracias por todo ¡ah! Y no vayas a decir a nadie de lo que te conté por el momento ¿esta bien?

"Claro Anko-chan que tengas una linda cita, y salúdame a Kakashi ^^"- decía Kurenai mientras se despedía de Anko desde la puerta.

"_¿Acaso hice bien en contárselo?"_- pensaba Anko mientras llegaba al lugar donde seguro Kakashi la esperaba - o talves lo tocaba esperarlo ella a el, ya que como todos conocemos Kakashi siempre suele llegar tarde a las reuniones con alguien-

**--**

**Casa de Sakura:**

Estaba la pelirosa acostada en su cama, tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo, se veía un poco desaliñada, su aspecto no era como el de los otros dias, su cabello lo tenia amarrado en una triste y baja coleta, sus labios no tenían el mismo color que siempre, su rostro se notaba pálido y muy decaído. Pero hablando de la habitación habían muchas cosas tiradas en el suelo –desde cepillos, lápices, bolsas etc.- No era de pensarlo, algo andaba mal en la Kunoichi.

"Sakura voy a salir de compras ¿vas conmigo o te quedas?" se oyó una voz femenina detrás de la puerta

"No…" fue lo único que dijo Sakura

"Cuando llegue quiero que tengas tu cuarto limpio ¿esta bien?

"…Si" dijo sin ganas.

_Que esta pasando conmigo? Porque me siento asi?! Si lo se, se que estoy confundida completamente, pero no es para dejar todo asi. Porque tengo que sentí esto? ¿Porque me dejo dominar? Tanto a cambiado mi mente como para calificarlo como el chico que me gusta? Que paso con Sasuke? ¿No que el era el que yo quería, que era mi príncipe azul?_

_Toc Toc_ (N.A: eh, quería poner Ding Dong, pero me parecía chistoso –aunque también este._.-)

_Ahora quien es, que no entiende la humanidad que necesito mi espacio para pensar en que debo de hacer?!!!_

Sakura se paro de mala manera, con un claro enfado en su rostro, bajo las escaleras asiendo sonar sus pasos –aunque estuviera descalza- y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla suspiro.

"_Tranquila Sakura_"- se dijo mentalmente ya vaya sorpresa que le dio al ver lo que había en la entrada de su casa

Que es esto?

**--**

Llevaba ya cerca de 15 minutos esperando a su pareja, se podía notar cierta furia contenida en sus ojos mientras sus labios temblaban del coraje, el lugar estaba solo ¡SOLO!, nadie solo la furiosa Anko. Ese Kakashi no saldría vivo de esta. Y después de la "larga" espera lo vio llegar muy bien vestido –ya no como el ninja que era- y para su sorpresa no traía la mascara, ahora se veía más atractivo que nunca.

"Perdona la demora pero es que..." fue interrumpido

"No digas nada…"-dijo secamente- "ya estoy adivinando lo que dirás: encontré un gatito y se lo tuve que entregar a una anciana que lo buscaba desde hace unos dias o me quede a ayudarle a Konohamaru en su entrenamiento u otra cualquier excusa mala… ¡¡Mentiras Kakashi!! Sabes muy bien que lo que mas odio es estar esperando"- decía Anko totalmente furiosa.

"pero solo fueron 10 minutos, vamos no te enojes cariño"- dijo Kakashi

"¿10 minutos?" –Dijo incrédula-"ah! No quiero oír nada más, ya olvidemos esto"- suspiro- "bien y a donde vamos?"

"Tengo un plan magnifico que tal si primero vamos a ver una película, luego a cenar y al final a bailar?"

"Tantas cosas?"- dijo asombrada

"tu te mereces mas que eso querida"- dijo Kakashi tiernamente

"Por eso te quiero, anda vamos" – dijo Anko mientras abrazaba del brazo a Kakashi

Después de caminar un buen tramo, llegaron al cine

"Y que película vamos a ver?"- pregunto Kakashi

"Una de acción?"- dijo tímidamente Anko-"O una romántica"

"La que tu quieras esta bien"- dijo Kakashi

"no soy buena escogiendo…una romántica si quieres"

"esta bien"- dijo mientras iba a comprar los boletos.

Anko se quedo esperándolo en el kiosco, se veía muy lindo cuando se comportaba asi. Y recordó las palabras de Kurenai

"_eso mismo pensaba yo cuando empecé a salir con Asuma… sentía lo mismo, Pero aprendí algo ¿Qué importa lo que la gente diga? Si a la gente nunca se le puede tener contenta"-_

_"Piensa en eso querida, ya veras que todo va a salir bien"_

**--**

Hace rato que Shizune se había ido, cuando la vio ya mejorada se le tiro encima abrazándola, eso hizo sentir muy feliz, la hizo sentir viva de nuevo. Le había puesto al día con la situación de su villa. Ella se hizo cargo de todo mientras ella estaba tirada en la cama. Estuvo tan cerca de la muerte, estuvo tan cerca de estar con su hermano y con Dan, algo que no se volvería a repetir después de mucho tiempo. Los había visto, había llegado a la puerta a donde las almas buenas van, pero no entro, no la dejaron ni su hermano Nawaki, quien seguía igual que siempre, dejando a ver su imagen de un niño travieso y joven. Además de que tuvo un encuentro con el único novio que ah tenido: Dan estaba ahí la estaba esperando, pero le había dicho que aun no era su hora.

Estaba tan feliz de poder haber tenido un contacto con ellos después de tanto tiempo, tener una linda charla con su hermano menor. Y ahora lo sabía, su lugar estaba en Konoha, todavía quedaba mucho que arreglar: La hokage estaba de vuelta.

"Ah dejado la villa oculta entre la lluvia…Asi que ella se ah refugiado con nosotros eh?"- pensó al leer unos informes_- Konan, la pequeña de hace años._

**--**

Un ramo de rosas…?

Se quedo viendo lo que estaba en la puerta, aun no se recuperaba de la impresión que le dio al ver aquello, en su mente ahora divagaban varias preguntas y más después de leer la pequeña tarjetita que aquellas rosas escondían:

_Sakura-chan se que estas pasando por un mal momento_

_Espero que con este presente te sientas un poco mejor_

_¡Aquí hay alguien que se preocupa por ti!_

_**¡Cuídate mucho!**_

Pero la tarjetita no decía quien la había enviado talves…

_¿Un admirador secreto? ¿Pero quien? ¿Quién seria capaz demandarme flores flores?_

Y entonces volvió a leer lo que decía la tarjeta y saco una pista, nadie sabia como estaba ahora, quien le pudo haber enviado algo para que "mejorase"?

_Pero si solo eh estado con Naruto, Sai y Kakashi –Aunque Sai esta descartado- Kakashi? No, no lo creo solo estuve con el unos cuantos minutos, pero Naruto? Estuve con el todo el día será verdad que el… diablos que estoy pensando, el es… diferente ¡es un despistado!_

Inner/Sakura:_ Eso no es exactamente lo que piensas de el Linda._

Sakura: ¿Que?

Inner/Sakura_: Estoy en tu interior chiquilla, se tus pensamientos, y lo que piensas de Naruto no es que solo sea un despistado, talves el si te haya enviado flores, para el eres muy importante Cha!! Tu estas empezando a quererlo no ocultes de nuevo tus sentimientos, talves el te corresponda._

Sakura: Pero yo no…

_Inner/Sakura: Esos es lo que deseas ¡Anda! No pierdas tiempo tenemos que ser feliz_

_**--**_

Anko y Kakashi ya estaban en el restaurant, se podía divisar una Anko nerviosa y Kakashi muy sonriente.

La gente que estaba alrededor de ellos, ni siquiera pensaban quien era cada quien –por lo menos Kakashi, que sin la mascara se veía muy distinto-

"Y por que llegaste Tarde?"- pregunto Anko- "La verdad"

"Me descubriste."-sonrió Kakashi, en este tiempo Anko llego a conocer sus mañas con mas detalle que los demás –Naruto y Sakura-"Tenemos a una nueva compañera"- decía tranquilamente

"Asi? Y como se llama?"

"Konan, la ex compañera de Pein"- dijo Kakashi dándole un sorbo a su bebida

"Que? Pero como?"

"La Hokage lo permitió no se sus motivos, supongo que no fue aceptada ya en su villa y busca refugio aquí"

"Ya veo, como quiera hay que vigilarla"- dijo Anko de manera decidida

"Cambiando de tema, Que linda te ves asi"- Dijo Kakashi

"Vamos si me veo igual que siempre"- le dijo Anko

"Eso es lo que quería decir"-

"jejeje si -reía nerviosamente- "Kurenai ya lo sabe"

"Se lo dijiste cierto, con razón notaba algo raro en ti"- dijo Kakashi- "Y que dijo?"

"Pues, que no se lo esperaba, reacciono muy raro"

"La comprendo, yo tampoco me hubiera imaginado que después de mucho tiempo de conocernos tuviéramos algo que ver"

"Yo menos, pero soy feliz asi"- dijo Anko mientras se acercaba a los labios del peligris.

"Yo igual"…

**--**

"Hasta que llegamos"

"Porque rayos tenia que venir contigo Temari? Además de aguantarte a ti y a esos mocosos que traes contigo"

"Tu quisiste venir por cuenta propia si que no me reclames nada"-decía la rubia-"Además te escuche decir que en Konoha tenias una cuenta pendiente con alguien no, por eso te ofrecí que vinieras"- dijo con una sonrisa

"Ni creas que te voy a dar las gracias"- dijo cruzándose de brazos

"No las necesito Hermanito"- dijo y se alejo de el.

Los de Suna ya iban llegando a las puertas de Konoha, ya eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, Venía Kankuro –alejado del grupo, algo malhumorado- Temari –quien estaba mas sonriente de lo normal- y Gaara –perdido en sus pensamientos- al frente de todos, y no venían solos venían acompañados por 6 chicos.

"Ya llegamos chicos, no se separen"- indicaba Temari

"Bienvenidos a konohagakure..." dijo un ninja-"Kasekage-sama Bienvenido"-dijo de manera muy respetuosa el hombre

"Gracias, venimos desde Suna por los exámenes Chunnin"- dijo Gaara

"Claro, claro ya los estábamos esperando, ahorita mando a que los escolten a su alojamiento.

"Gracias"- dijo sonriente Temari

**--**

Desde hace 2 dias que no veía a Naruto, su padre y su primo habían estado vigilándola casi todo el tiempo, se sentía como prisionera estando encerrada en su cuarto, no quería hablar con nadie del clan ni siquiera con su hermana.

Lo único que quería era poder hablar con Naruto, después de que Kiba no la hubiera dejado hablar se odiaba a si misma por su suerte, y pensar que por poco ya le iba a confesar lo que tanto ocultaba pero la llegada de Kiba lo arruino todo.

"Tu que haces aquí?"- decía una voz autoritaria-"Como te atreves a venir a esta casa y entrar sin permiso?"

"Perdone, pero no había nadie en la puerta no quería hacerlo..."

Hinata había escuchado aquellos gritos y se puso detrás de la puerta para escuchar mejor la situación:

"Eres un maleducado muchacho insolente, largo de aquí"- Hinata había reconocido la voz, era su padre y escuchaba furioso

"No me hire hasta que pueda hablar con Hinata"

"Que pasa aquí? Que estas haciendo tu aquí…Naruto?- esa voz era de Neji

Esa si que fue una sorpresa, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír al saber quien estaba en su casa exigiendo verla, asi que rápidamente se asomo por la puerta y vio que hay estaba Naruto enfrente de Neji y su padre.

"Largo de aquí ahora, no permitiré que veas a mi hija, tu no estas a su nivel y vete de aquí inmediatamente si no te vas a arrepentir niño"- dijo duramente hiashi

"ya la dije, NO me voy sin antes ver a Hinata"- le reto el rubio

"Neji…" después de mirar al Uzumaki con odio llamo a su sobrino:" deshazte de el..."

"No padre"- salió Hinata a la defensa del rubio que tanto quería. Todos notaron que hablo son tartamudeos si no que dijo ese "no" muy decidida y valiente.

Al escuchar lo que su padre había dicho, salió inmediatamente de la habitación, sabia cual era el método para deshacerse de intrusos, y no quería que Naruto tuviera que pasar por ello.

"Hinata, vete a tu habitación"- dijo Hiashi sin siquiera mirarla

"lo siento padre, pero no puedo obedecer esa orden"- dijo Hinata-"Nar-uto-kun des-ea con-versar con-migo, y yo-o tam-bién"

"Hinata-sama no haga eso"- le susurro Neji

"Neji, llévala a su habitación, utiliza la fuerza si es necesario"- dijo Hiashi

"No te atrevas a tocarla Neji"- dijo Naruto dando un paso

"Y que piensas hacer tu niño? Este es el hogar de Hinata, ella es mi hija y yo decido lo que se hace con ella, le guste o no"

"eso no es ser un padre"

"…"- no dijo nada

"Hinata…"-

"Si tanto te importa te aconsejo que te vayas a menos que quieras ver su castigo"- decía Hiashi- "tu tienes la culpa"

Naruto se volteo para poder ver a Hinata, ella estaba muy nerviosa Neji estaba a lado de el y pudo leer de los labios de neji que le decía:

"no dejare que la lastime" Conocía a Neji, el había tomado cierto afecto a Hinata, pero sentía que no debía dejarla. Pero e no podía hacer nada.

"Esta bien me voy, pero solo le digo señor si la lastima se va a arrepentir"- dijo Naruto-"Hinata me tiene ami" dijo anets de salir por la puerta.

"Hinata..."- dijo su padre entre dientes, se veía que la furia lo estaba consumiendo por completo.

"Hai..."- y ahora venia su castigo no se podia evitar, ya conocia las reglas

* * *

**¡Hasta Aquí !**

Bien aquí esta el capitulo medio largo :D

Ojala que les haya gustado ya que le puse mucho cerebro._. a cada rato pensaba en que debia escribir hasta estuve reuniendo ideas en la cena xD

**Prox. Capitulo:**

Celos y enfrentamientos, confusiones, problemillas y una nueva amistad :P

**Agradecimientos:**

Para naomi14, ETOLPLOW, .. (que desdeque publique el capitulo 1 me han dejado sus comentarios :D) y a los demas que dejan sus reviews ._.


End file.
